Holly Jolly Secrets
by Clemenmore
Summary: This is based of the Christmas Special of Adventure time but with the characters from the universe of AAA.  Fionna and Cake stumbled across Ice Queen's secret video diaries and Fionna learns that Ice Queen isn't completely guilty for her actions. FEMSLASH


**SNOWBUNNY ALERT**

**Girl on Girl sweetness AHEAD**

* * *

><p>Fionna and Cake had found a bunch of video tapes that the Ice Queen had attempted to burry away, never to be seen by anyone else. Of course Ice Queen was ever the whimsical one and she wasn't known to think things through.<p>

Burying a suitcase in garbage and boogers at first look seems like a great idea but in retrospect there is no real security.

Initially Fionna was rather curious of the suitcase. What mysteries could it hold? And why would the Ice Queen want to hide it?

After they cracked that baby open and found a bunch of video tapes Fionna and Cake suddenly became extremely nosey… well Cake was always the nosier of the two.

So they made some snacks and snuggled up on the carpet.

The first video was disconcerting and Cake lost interest almost immediately. Fionna on the other hand wanted to watch them all.

This opportunity was just too good to pass up.

The young warrior had been harboring a slight crush on the azure queen.

Only slightly, though.

Just a passing interest.

Nothing serious or long term.

It was only temporary.

Fionna could only pray that's all it was.

Hopefully these video diaries would shed some light on a few things that make the Ice Queen seem like an abstract mystery.

She convinced Cake to tough it out with her because there could be juicy secrets about some evil plot the Ice Queen could be planning. That woman proved to quite dastardly when she felt like it.

Fionna really didn't think there was any hidden messages. She just felt better watching the Ice Queens private video journals with someone else being her partner in crime.

There were a lot of parts in the videos that were not really that interesting… Some of it was rather disturbing and only made Fionna even more insecure of her secret attraction to that demented woman.

But Fionna did not complain one bit when one of the videos showed Ice Queen, with her hair pulled back, working out in tight work out shorts and a sports bra. The sweat bands were cute.

But all good things must come to and end sadly.

Somehow the Ice Queen caught wind of video showing.

At first she just wanted to join them. Ice Queen was always trying to be apart of their group.

Fionna wouldn't have minded spending time with the queen but that would have been weird and she didn't know that they were actually watching her personal video diaries.

Ice Queen got pretty pissed about not being allowed to partake in the video showing.

So she covered the place with snow.

Fionna, Cake, and BMO had to down some thick wool sweaters that Cake made a while back. The designs were interesting.

Eventually the Ice Queen knew what they were watching and the jig was up.

She broke in with a small army of snow men. They trashed the place looking for the heros and eventually they were found by the snowmen.

When Fionna first got a good look at her focus of interest she realized that the Ice Queen was wearing nothing but a make shift toga out what appeared to be their table clothe. But she didn't have enough time to think any particularly naughty thoughts about the naked blue skin beneath.

Fionna reached for BMO and made it to the other room knowing the Ice Queen was at her heels.

"NO! You can't watch my video diary!" Ice Queen shrieked.

"Well it's a little too late now, Ice Queen!" Cake cheered in response.

At the time Fionna ignored her sympathy for the queen and her desperate pleas. The Ice Queen froze immediately when BMO popped the tape in.

The world must have stopped to wait in silence and the tape began to play.

This tape was different.

Fionna saw the woman but couldn't perceive her quite immediately.

She was astonished by this person and had never seen her before.

Then the woman spoke.

"Hello, my name is Simone Petrikov. I am recording this tape so tha…"

As the video continued Fionna was struck with horrible shame and sorrow. Shame for herself and sorrow for the queen behind her.

Fionna closed her eyes. She just wanted to die.

The blonde's heart was breaking all over the place for this now forsaken queen. Fionna knew she would never look at the Ice Queen the same again. She couldn't bring herself too.

The once intelligent and normal human that the Ice Queen once had been was driven into madness by the crown. It was whispering into the poor woman's mind even when she wasn't wearing the thing. Fionna wished that fate on know one.

Her empathy for the women grew deeper.

Though Fionna always had accused the queen of malice and evil intent but she, herself, never found the queen to be like all the other creatures of evil. Ice Queen just was so innocent in her endeavors she just was totally misguided in her approach.

And the queen and been engaged and very in love with a man when she was just Simone. The last part ended with her begging for her prince.

Fionna would usually feel some kind of jealousy coiling in her chest but this wasn't the usual. The queen had been so in love. During the clips she continued to refer to her greatest loss and all Fionna wanted to do was find this man for her.

Unless someone wipes her memory or she bonks her head, Fionna will never be able to get the visuals from this tape out of her mind.

Though the Ice Queen's humanity had seemingly been tortured out of her, she was obviously still reaching out for the remnants of it. No wonder she steals the princes.

The queen needed to fill the gaping hole in her heart. That crown has taken everything from the Ice Queen but her loneliness.

Fionna swore to herself that in future battles against Ice Queen she was going to smack that crown off extra harder.

"Now you know my secret… that I wore glasses!" The Ice Queen wailed.

Fionna stared at her favorite enemy.

She needed to make up for being such a jerk.

Sighing heavily Fionna collected all the tapes and put them back into the suitcase.

Cake squawked something about it but Fionna shut her down. The hero needed to do this for Ice Queen and maybe herself.

"Hey Ice Queen… This is yours." Fionna held out the suitcase. The Ice Queen took the offering and opened to see the contents.

"Aaw! Fionna you got me a present! That's so sweet!" the queen cued. Fionna ignored the Ice Queen's notorious ability to forget anything that just happened.

"Well I thought you would like it."

"Well I brought you guys presents too."

Fionna felt Cakes fur brush against her arm. The Ice Queen held out her gifts for Fionna and Cake.

She handed Cake a skunk with a ribbon wrapped around it. Cake had the "This woman has got to be crazy" look on.

"That's for you Cake! And Fionna…" The queen held a what looked like a small branch above her head. Fionna looked up at the delicate long fingers holding the charming branch above her head.

"What is that? Why are you holding it over my head?" Fionna ducked back as the Ice Queen giggled.

"It's mistletoe, silly." Laughed the Ice Queen as she pulled Fionna closer to her.

"Whats it do?"

"I'll show you."

Fionna tensed when she realized how close to her face the Ice Queen was.

Then the most remarkable thing happened.

The Ice Queen, and Fionna's long time nemesis, kissed her on the lips briefly.

"See you are suppose to kiss someone underneath it. Why? I don't know." The Queen babbled.

Fionna had frozen in place and was as red as a tomato. Cake grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Dude the Ice Queen just kissed you… Gross" Cake whispered. Fionna certainly didn't find it gross.

"You know we should hang out more often!" The Queen squealed. Fionna wasn't sure if she could handle that much Ice Queen but was pretty willing to find out but she knew Cake wasn't.

"How about once a year?"

"Sounds great!"

The Ice Queen was beaming.

Fionna found that she was too.

She knew that Cake didn't like the Ice Queen do to their history with each other. But Fionna wasn't going to stand by and ignore the queen's loneliness.

Fionna wanted to be Ice Queen's frienemy.

After the Ice Queen had left, Cake got rid of the skunk and suggested Fionna should get rid of the mistletoe that the Ice Queen left for her.

Fionna truly couldn't bear too. She knew she probably should and not encourage the Ice Queen into thinking that they had an "understanding" now.

So Fionna squirreled it away into a place that Cake couldn't nose around in.

Fionna wondered about Simone Petrikov.

Wondered about what the Ice Queen was like before the crown came into her possession.

Fionna's attraction to the Ice Queen expanded greatly that day and Fionna wasn't looking forward to taking her on anytime soon.

Needless to say, Fionna was looking very forward to this time next year.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was just kind of a short piece I have been working on in the past week or two.

Get over errors if you see any (i know there has to be some.) I will go back and re-edit later... maybe. Sorry if that deters any of you.

Thanks for reading! and Happy Holidays everyone.

Reviews are nice!


End file.
